Smutty Goodness
by RiaSternchen
Summary: Missing Chapters from other stories containing smut, so the rating of the original stories can stay the same. Also readable on their own :D


_Author's Notes:_

 _This Chapter is part of my other story_

 **The Lost Art Of Keeping Secrets Chapter 12 (Rated M Version)**.

 _Since I didn't want to change the rating on the original story the racier parts are in here._

 _For the whole story go to my profile!_

 _This is still readable on its own!_

 _Thanks a lot._

 _Reviews are loved! 3 Btw. This is my first try on lemon. Don't be too harsh!_

 _Hugs, Ria :)_

When Kazuha woke up the next morning she had to blink a few times before she realized where she was. She was lying cocooned in Heiji's embrace. It felt warm and safe and she snuggled deeper into his frame, inhaling his scent and listening to his deep, steady breaths. She had never believed she would one day wake up like this in reality and it felt even even better than in her dreams. Her heart beat like it wanted to jump from her chest as she nuzzled Heiji's neck, making him moan softly in his sleep. His reaction made Kazuha smile and she started to gently kiss his jaw up to his mouth, before lovingly nudging his nose with hers. He stirred a little but didn't wake up.

"Are you still asleep, Ahou?" she whispered, her lips hovering inches from his. Again, he stirred but his eyes did not open. "Heiji," she purred, kissing his lips again, running her tongue along them. He moaned and opened his mouth a little, but she wasn't sure if it was an actual response to her kiss or mere reflex.

Kazuha sighed and murmured "All right, I'm getting up without you", leaning down to press one last kiss to his mouth, when his grip around her tightened and he kept her firmly pressed against himself.

"I knew you weren't asleep!" she giggled in between kisses and he groaned, shaking his head a little.

"I was," he mumbled, opening his eyes for the first time, "but this sure is one hell of a way to be woken up." He grinned and she blushed a little, feeling his breath on her skin. "I woke you? I'm so sorry," she smiled, trying to sound innocent, "How can I ever make that up to you?"

Heiji reached out quickly and turned them over, pinning her to the bed. "Oh, there's so many ideas that come to mind!" He pushed a strand of hair out of her face, tracing the lines of it with his fingertips. His face looked like a predator's playing with his food and Kazuha felt a tickle in her stomach as she anxiously waited for him to move. When he finally leaned down to kiss her again she felt a rush of adrenaline run through her body, making her fingertips tingle.

"What about Ran-chan and Shinichi-kun?" she whispered when he moved his lips from her mouth to her cheek, trailing along her jaw to her neck, lazily kissing every patch of skin available. She could feel his grin against her skin.

"I heard them move downstairs about half an hour ago," he told her, continuing to explore her throat with kisses. When he reached an especially sensitive spot Kazuha moaned. "That's good, I guess," she breathed, entangling her fingers in his hair.

When he reached the hem of her nightshirt Heiji was even more happy he had given her one of his own. The item was huge on her petite frame and he could pull the fabric to the side of her shoulder, exposing more skin to his searching fingers and tongue. He loved the little sounds she made whenever his lips connected with her skin and it made him burn. Sliding his hands along her sides he soon found the lower hem of the shirt, automatically slipping his hands under it, ghosting them over her stomach up to her breast.

Heiji groaned contently, carefully squeezing them, waiting for Kazuha's reaction. She moaned and when he looked up at her she was biting her lip, watching him intently, a blush gracing her cheeks. He smiled at her as she stared at him.

"You can touch me, too," Heiji told her, tickling her rips while caressing her sides. Her blush deepened as she carefully slipped her hands under his shirt, moving from his sides to his back. Automatically, his muscles flexed under the feather-light touch.

"Like this?" she asked and he jerkily nodded, closing his eyes for a moment. Suddenly, her fingernails were raking along his back pleasurably, making him groan. "Or do you prefer this?" Kazuha breathed. Heiji groaned again as he captured her lips in another searing kiss, bringing his own hands back to her perfect breasts.

"Kami, Heiji!" Kazuha moaned, trying to shove his shirt up his body. Heiji broke their contact to pull his shirt over his head, quickly leaning down again while pushing her nightshirt over her head in turn. Kazuha lifted her body to accommodate his movements, suddenly turning them over when he tried to kiss her again. He stared at her in amazement. A huge blush reddened her face, which made Heiji smile.

"Stop it, this is embarrassing," she murmured, but didn't try to hide her nakedness from him, instead caressing his now equally naked chest with her nimble hands.

"You're adorable, Ahou," Heiji told her, making her smile, as he pulled her towards him, sliding his hands along her back. She kissed him before turning her attention towards his neck, nibbling and kissing him there. Then she continued to explore his body just as he had hers, moving downwards, leaving small kisses and licks over his chest and stomach. His muscles rippled under her touch and she smiled as he took a deep breath when her tongue dipped into his belly button.

"Kazuha!" he groaned, making her giggle. She felt daring and excited as she continued even lower, her hand skimming along the edges of his boxers. She'd always thought she'd be more timid and restrained when it came to sex, but even though her heart felt as if it could explode any second she didn't want to stop.

She glanced up at him boldly when she finally slipped her hand into his boxers, feeling him for the first time. Heiji nearly pushed of the bed when her fingers moved around him, stroking him with feathery touches. He hissed and leaned up using his arms as support, watching her intently. Kazuha's heart was racing and she didn't break their eye contact when she intensified her grip.

"Does it feel good?" she whispered and he moaned in response. "Tell me how I make you feel, Heiji!"

He groaned and inhaled deeply. "It feels so good!" was all he choked out, closing his eyes to savour the feeling. Kazuha grinned and continued to massage him, using her other hand to slowly drag down his boxers, when Heiji suddenly stopped her. He pulled her to himself and kissed her heatedly, turning them around again so her body was pressed into the cushions.

"Didn't you like it?" Heiji could hear the insecurity in her voice, so he leaned down and started to kiss her face lovingly. He started with each of her closed eyelids, moving to the tip of her nose, before finally stroking her lips with his own. Nibbling her earlobe he whispered: "You have no idea how great it felt. But I won't waste this. Our first orgasm will be together!" It pleased him that he could feel her blush again beneath his touch as he moved his own fingers to her panties, removing the last of her clothes carefully before moving on to his own.

Heiji could feel her heat as their bodies collided without any barriers, emitting moans from both of them. Tentatively, he moved his fingers to her womanhood, stroking her lightly for the first time. Kazuha squealed and bucked her hips as he found her wet heat, biting her lips to keep from crying out.

"I think you're ready," he told her and she nodded, pressing herself closer to his fingers for friction. "I need you, Heiji!" she moaned as he removed his fingers, leaving her shortly to get protection. Within seconds his weight was back on her and she pressed her hands wantonly into his back as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"Are you really sure?" he asked her, a strain in his voice. As an answer she pulled his lips to hers and he cautiously started to push into her. "Oh my... Heiji!" she cried, making him stop his motions for some seconds.

"Am I hurting you?"

Kazuha shook her head. "This... It feels odd, that's all," she breathed, burying her face in his neck and taking deep breaths. Heiji held his own breath, trying not to move. "It will hurt, but the pain won't last," he murmured soothingly, inching further into her before taking the last barrier in one stroke. Kazuha shrieked into his neck, sinking her nails into his back. Again, he waited for her to adapt to him. When she finally started to move her hips, moaning his name, he started to push in and out of her, slowly at first but increasing his speed as her moans grew louder.

"Kami, you feel so good! You're perfect, Kazuha!" he groaned, realizing they fit together ideally. He kissed her, catching her moans and pleas for him to go faster in his mouth. When he felt himself reaching his peak he sneaked one hand between their joined bodies, stroking her clit until she fell over the edge, the feeling of her walls clenching around him making him follow directly.

Afterwards they lay together contently as Heiji played with Kazuha's slightly sweaty locks, while she drew lazy circles on his chest watching goosebumps forming on his skin under her fingers. Kazuha sighed and looked up at him, her whole face glowing. Heiji had to smile, kissing the top of her nose and her lips. She giggled and contently sighed again, brushing her fingertips along his jaw.

"That was perfect," she whispered and he grinned. "More than perfect, Ahou," he countered, entwining his fingers with hers.

For a moment she became very quiet, just looking at him. "Something wrong, 'Zuha? Are you hurt?" he inquired, starting to sit up when she stopped him.

"I love you, Ahou, you know?" she told him, her face all smiles. Heiji gasped and looked at her, surprise visible on his face at her sudden declaration. When he finally realized what she had just told him he hugged her tightly, burying his face in her hair.

"I love you, too, Ahou."


End file.
